


Less Is More

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Patrick and Lulu can only stand each other in small does, or can they?
Relationships: Patrick Drake/Lulu Spencer





	Less Is More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them. I only own this story.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Less Is More  
Characters: Patrick/Lulu  
Pairing: PaL (Patrick/Lulu)  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, Strong Language.  
Summary: Patrick and Lulu can only stand each other in small does, or can they?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them. I only own this story.  
Words: 206

*Less Is More* PaL Drabble

Less is more. Isn’t that how the old saying goes? Well, Patrick and Lulu have both applied that theory to their relationship or lack thereof.

They can’t stand to be around each other for long periods of time unless they are fucking their brains out.

It’s not that they hate each other because they don’t. It’s just that their personalities are too similar.

So they argue and fight and before either of them know it, they are fucking their brains out again and nothing ever gets solved or fixed.

One time when they tried to spend the weekend together things got nasty. The two of them couldn’t agree on a single thing and basically they had just argued and glared at each other.

So really, less _is_ more. When they share a little quiet time after sex both of them are comfortable with the silence.

But what the other doesn’t know is that secretly they both wished that less wasn’t more, that they could stand to be in each other’s presence and life on a constant basis.

But when Patrick looks down at Lulu who’s sleeping on his chest he decides not to tempt fate. He and Lulu have a good thing going right now and he doesn’t want to fuck it up.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers.


End file.
